The Incarnadi
by DaftMonk
Summary: The Wise One tells the incredible story of his past...


_Long ago, before Alchemy was sealed away, and before the Lighthouses were constructed... there existed a race of beings called Incarnadi. These beings, a highly advanced people that once walked the earth of Weyard, became so synergistic with Alchemy that they eventually fused with it, and adopted their alias; the "Avatar's of Alchemy". Living embodiments of Alchemy, they were… rivaled by none in intelligence and applied metaphysics, the Incarnadi were highly spiritual as well. Ancient texts tell of their incredible feats; of engineering, of high psynergy, of spiritual awakening… but above all, their realized God Mind: Ainaïsophia._

_What I'm about to tell you is for your ears alone. Only I, the Wise One, know of these events, but I believe that you have proven yourself worthy enough to receive this knowledge, Adepts._

_I was once an Incarnadi. I alone remained here while my peers ascended, rendering myself corporeal in order to teach the people of Weyard the ways of psynergy and the management of its power, during the period it was sealed away from the rest of the world. As a reward for my sacrifice, I was given the holy shape of the Monad: the Terra Sphere, pure manifested wisdom. This was a holy symbol of my people, and I was honored for such a gift. As per my first act as Weyard's guardian, I was instructed to create four elemental lighthouses to guide the classical psynergy of the world. When all four lighthouses were lit, quintessence would gather in a designated location. I was the one who choose for it to appear over Mount Aleph._

_The past has come and gone, my adepts. The decisions I have made, despite my wisdom, have been in error. _

_Let me tell you a tale, of my own past. My people sealed alchemy nigh upon three hundred years ago, after a catastrophic event between two adepts. We grew afraid of humanity's abuse of psynergy, and made the impossible decision: to seal alchemy, Weyard's life force, apart from the world. I see now what a grave mistake that was._

_You gave me insight when you demonstrated your intellect and passion at Mar's Lighthouse. My people, ascended as they were, made a fallacious decision to handle the human's affairs for them. Alchemy was never meant to be sealed for so long, separate from the world. You have helped me perceive this truth, and I am ever indebted to you for it._

_But this is not why I called you here. The time has come for you to complete a forgotten act of union known as Syzygia among the Incarnadi. Weyard's destiny is resolved, thanks to your efforts. However, for you and for all other adepts to reach their true potential, you must resolve the two transcendent poles: the soul and the spirit. "The Sun beneathe the Earthe and the Earthe Above the Skye..."_

_Before you embark, I must explain my people's illuminated state, for it hearkens you as adepts to become more, to reach beyond your limits… to the Incarnadi's greatest triump; Ainaïsophia. A fully realized God Consciousness, __**able to bring coalescence to a fragment, regardless of form**__. Consciousness operates as association, bringing different thoughts together in order to realize something. The first insight we experienced in this state of expanded awareness lead to our single greatest achievement: __**manifesting a Construct capable of physically hosting the path of enlightenment.**_

_This may sound fantastic, but it was completed over three thousand years ago by my people. Using our wisdom and our power as Supreme Architects, we brought into existence two worlds, representing the realms of soul and spirit. We called the soul world Mu, and the spirit world, Ji._

_These worlds exist today, a secret to the residents of Weyard. Deep beneath the titanic Gaia Falls, the vivid world of Mu lies, and high above us, the ethereal realm of Ji._

_The Incarnadi exist at the center of the universe. I am their emissary, only now instructed to impart to you the knowledge of my people's fabled past._

_The time has finally come…. Heroes of the Lost Age, do you pledge to embark on this ultimate quest to achieve Syzygia? That legendary Unity of the Triad, encompassing all three realms of human experience?_

_Choose…. wisely..._


End file.
